Gem Cat
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Gem Cat is a crossover of Unikitty and Steven Universe. After Richard and Hawkodile get stuck in Steven’s World and Steven and Amethyst get stuck in Unikitty’s world its up to Garnet,Pearl to get Richard and Hawkodile back home and Dr.Fox,Unikitty,Puppycorn to get Amethyst and Steven back home.
1. How it Started for Richard and Hawkodile

It was a a weird night for Dr.Fox.

For some reason her computer kept detecting a rift. Dr.Fox has been up all night trying to research it.

"Still Up Dr.Fox?" Asked Hawkodile

"Oh, Hi Hawkodile! I been up for a while trying to figure out what this weird rift is. I can't seem to find out where it's coming from."

Said Dr.Fox

"That's strange." Said Hawkodile.

"And i been up all night! It's so annoying!" Yelled Dr.Fox

"Wait, Why are you up?" Asked Dr.Fox

"I'm just training." Said Hawkodile

"Oh" Said Dr.Fox

"You guys are up?" Said a Familiar monotone voice.

"Hi, Rick" Said Both Hawkodile and Dr.Fox

"Why are you up?" Asked Hawkodile

"I usally get up at 5:00 AM" Said Richard.

"Its 5:00 am?!?!? I really have been up all night." Said Dr.Fox

"How come?" Asked Richard

Dr.Fox explains to Richard why she's been up all night.

"That's strange. Why would a rift just randomly show up?" Said Richard

"That's what i'm trying to find out." Said Dr.Fox

"Mabye i can try checking the rift with my new portal machine!" Said Dr.Fox

"You built a portal machine?" Said Hawkodile

"I was bored." Said Dr.Fox

"Turn it on!" Said Hawkodile

Dr.Fox pulls the lever to turn it on she trys to connect to the weirs rift.

A portal opens sucking everything in it.

"Grab On to Something!" Shouted Hawkodile

"I don't have hands!" Said Richard

Hawkodile grabs Richard so he doesn't go in the portal but he then loses grip causing both of them to get sucked in.

"Rick,Hawkodile!" Shouted Dr.Fox

The portal then closed.

"What just happened?" Thought Dr.Fox


	2. How It Started For Steven and Amethyst

It was a normal day in Beach City.

Steven and Amethyst were on the beach eating chi- I mean chaps.

"I'm so bored, When's are next mission?" Asked Steven

"I don't know but i hope it's soon. I'm bored too." Said Amethyst.

"Do you want to go travel on the warp pad?" Asked Amethyst.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Steven

The Two rush to the warp pad and warp somwhere

Just then a portal opens and drops Hawkodile and Richard on the beach.

But this chapter isn't about them so let's focus on Amethyst and Steven.

"Where are we even gonna warp?" Asked Steven.

"Let's just go to all the places Pearl says not to go without Her And/or Garnet." Said Amethyst.

What the two dident notice early was that there was a crack in the warp pad and sometimes it would glitch sending the person(or people) on it to a location without a warp pad to get back.

"Let's go t-" Before Amethyst could finish the warp pad dropped them in Unikitty's Castle.

"Where are we?" Said Steven

"I don't know. More importantly where's the warp pad?" Asked Amethyst

"There's no warp pad!" Said Steven panicked.

"Don't panic yet we don't if there is a warp pad here so let's look." Said Amethyst.

The two walked around the castle looking for the warp pad.

"Well that was no use" Said Steven.

"I know r- Hey what does this button do?" Asked Amethyst

Amethyst pressed the Button and the tile Steven was on took him to the lab.

"Wait for me!" Said Amethyst as she jumped in the hole.

Amethyst and Steven fall in the lab.

"Whoa. This place looks cool." Said Amethyst.

One of Dr.Fox's Robot walk up.

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER" Said the Robot

"What?" Said Steven

More robots then come and tie them up.

"Let us go or else!" Said Steven.

"Or else what?" Said one of the robots

Steven and Amethyst grab hands and Fuse into Smoky Quartz Breaking the rope

"Oh no!" Said the Robots

"What is up with this place?" Wondered Smoky Quartz.

Just then Puppycorn and Unikitty walk down and see Smoky Quartz.

"Who is that" Asked Unikitty.

"It's a intruder!" Said The Robot.

"A INTRUDER?" Said Unikitty as she turned to Rage Kitty

"Uh oh." Said Smoky Quartz.


	3. Important

Hello there! It's me FanfictionNerdLikesFanfictiom. The reason I'm here is that I won't be updating my Unikitty fanfictions for a while.

Why some may ask? Well, guess what? Someone copied one of my works and posted it on another site.

It was one of my crossovers of Unikitty and Steven Universe called Gem Cat and this person stole my work and posted it on Archive Of Our Own. They didn't even try to change it or edit the grammar if you go to the site and look up Star Cat(All they did was change the name) and click or tap it you will see it's exactly like mine!

People if you want to post my work on other sites please instead of just stealing it all you have to do is just PM me for permission and credit me.

I emailed The Archive Team about this and hopefully, they get back but please people don't just steal the work that took me a while to think of and awhile to actually type out and decide it was worthy to be read. It's rude and annoying.

I won't say who the user is but please if your reading don't steal my work again.

Good day.


End file.
